Oliver Saxon
Oliver Saxon '''(or as he was born, '''Daniel Vogel) is a Character appearing in Season Eight of DEXTER. He is the eldest son of Dr. Richard Vogel and his wife Dr. Evelyn Vogel, with his younger brother being named Richard Vogel, Jr. Originally portrayed as a charming man involved with a woman named Cassie Jollenston, he's revealed to be a psychopath turned Serial Killer when his murders in Miami dub him The Brain Surgeon. Officially, he is the Main Antagonist'' of' ''Season Eight' and one of the'' Final Main Antagonists''' of the 'DEXTER television series. Compared to previous Main Antagonists, he is one of the most intelligent, rivaling that of The Ice Truck Killer (Brian Moser), and is on the par with the series protagonist Dexter Morgan. Appearance Saxon is a tall Caucasian male with blue eyes. His hair is fashioned in a way that the backs are cut relatively short while the top is left long and wavy. He's been shown to have some scruffy facial hair, though later on more clean-shaven. He appears to be fit, similar to Dexter Morgan as he can be seen doting large biceps in promotional pictures and has a lean frame. Personality As a pschyopath, he has no empathy. He seems very sadistic, as he killed his own brother. This is furthered by him keeping Robert Bailey captive for five days and starving/dehydrating him. He appears highly intelligent and manipulative, faking his own death, taking the alias of a deceased man, using weather to reduce visibility during his killings, forcing Lyle Sussman to kill Leonard Welks, and planting Zach's blood under Cassie's fingernails to frame him. He seems to seek an odd connection with his mother by removing the Anterior Insular Cortex from his victims and leaving them at Vogel's doorstep, possibly conflicting her theory about psychopaths' lack of emotion. Early life Daniel Vogel was born on December 23, 1968 to Dr. Richard Vogel and Evelyn Vogel in England. Some time later his younger brother Richard Vogel Jr. was born, where the children would grow up in a seemingly normal lifestyle. That is, until one day Evelyn found her younger son dead at the bottom of their swimming pool. Initially, she believed the child had drowned as he "wasn't a very good swimmer" but later when looking at her eldest son she knew...as well as her husband, that Daniel had killed little Richard. Both parents agreed to cover up the murder as an accident, with Evelyn pursuing a career as a psychiatrist in an attempt to help her son. When she believed herself unsuccessful, she and her husband sent Daniel to a psychiatric hospital in England at the age of 14. Three years later, a fire broke out at the facility where it was claimed a Nurse went on break while leaving a door locked, preventing the children from escaping the fire. It's unknown what started the fire, however seven children perished and Daniel was believed to be one of them. His father Richard claimed to have seen the body, though it was burned severely. In reality however, Daniel had faked his death and likely caused the fire himself resulting in the deaths of seven children by his own hand. As he grew older, he assumed the identify of a deceased boy by the name of Oliver Saxon, who had passed on November 26, 1989. It's unknown how long the new "Saxon" had stayed in England, but he moved to Miami at some point prior to the year 2010 (as his most recent license states that his previous license also was issued in Florida). On February 9, 2010 he was issued a Miami license, then becoming a building inspector officially employed on August 15 of that year. He would continue hiding under this guise during the Trinity Case, Barrel Girls Case, and the Doomsday Killer Investigation. It is likely that he was present in Miami even during the Ice Truck Killer Investigation. Plot Season Eight With the apparent end to The Brain Surgeon (whom is presumed by Dexter and Evelyn Vogel to be a man named A.J. Yates, who Dexter recently killed), life began moving in the focus of Dexter raising a protege serial killer by the name of Zach Hamilton and attempting to see his most recent neighbor Cassie, after her friend Jamie Batista insisted on the two "hooking up". Ultimately however, Dexter's awkward answers on their "date" and lack of conversational topics potentially drew Cassie off...and she was openly available to a new man in her sights. Jamie's birthday was coming up and they decided to throw a beach party to celebrate, where various people could come along to enjoy the fun. Oliver Saxon was one of these individuals, running into Cassie at the party where the two began to talk and his charm seemed to affect her immediately. Jamie noticed the two flirting with one another and went up to Dexter, telling him that she didn't know who the guy was but if he wanted a shot at Cassie now was his chance. A little while later, following some drama elsewhere in the party, Dexter decided to move over to where Cassie was and began a similar awkward conversation to the one they shared on their "date". She seemed distant, though friendly nevertheless and shortly afterwards Oliver walked up with some beers in hand. Cassie introduced the two, where Oliver extended his hand to shake Dexter's as he held a generous smile on his face. He then went on to talk to Cassie about not being sure which beer to grab but decided to go with the one with the "Moose" on it. Dexter looks for an out in this situation and says he'll go check on his son Harrison, leaving the two of them to talk. Victims *'Richard Vogel, Jr'. *'Seven children in psychiatric hospital' (presumed) *'Robert Bailey' *'Leonard Welks '(indirectly) *'Lyle Sussman' *'Cassie Jollenston' (presumed) *'Zach Hamilton' Trivia *Arthur Mitchell, Travis Marshall, Isaak Sirko and Oliver Saxon are the only Main Antagonists who are known to have killed their first victim when they were children (out of these four, Isaak was the youngest when he killed his teacher). *Saxon and Travis Marshall are the only Main Antagonists who were born to be Serial Killers. Interestingly, they both killed one of their family members as their first victim (Travis killed his parents and Oliver killed his younger brother). *He is the Only Main Antagonist whose first victim was a child and overall the Second Main Antagonist to kill a sufficient number of children (the First being Arthur Mitchell). *His driver's license lists his birthdate as December 22, 1979, however the police report taken from the Cassie Jollenston house, lists his birthdate as December 23, 1968. It's likely that the date used on the license is based on the birthdate for the original Oliver Saxon, who was born on November 17, 1979. *Oliver parallels another psychopath and the first main antagonist Brian Moser (Dexter's brother) in various ways: **Both are highly intelligent individuals. **They toy with police but specifically, a certain someone (both eventually involving Dexter one way or the other). **Both took the name of a deceased person as an alias (Brian was Rudy Cooper and Daniel is Oliver Saxon). However, Brian killed his man. It's uncertain if Daniel had a hand in the original Oliver Saxon's death. **They both appear as charming, successful men. **Both characters were institutionalized at youth, though Brian was released at 21. Daniel broke out by faking his own death and possibly killing people in the process. **Both characters most likely continued killing prior to their appearance in the series, as Brian's estimated to have killed far more people than what he's shown, and Vogel specifically stated that whoever The Brain Surgeon was, he's killed plenty before. **The moment when Brian sits down with Dexter at the table in their mother's house is similar to the moment when Daniel sits with his mother at her home. **Both display their victims for the public to see, as a way of sending a message. **They both make their victims look like perpentrators. Brian framed Tony Tucci and Oliver framed Lyle Sussman (although in Tucci's case, Debra Morgan and Angel Batista believed him to be innocent from the very beginning). **They both played a cat and mouse game with Dexter and were both one step ahead of him. * He is the only character in the series to be both a Serial Killer and a mass murderer. References Category:Season 8 characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Serial killers Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Images of Oliver Saxon Category:Mass murderers Category:Characters that have framed others Category:Aliases